


A Promise is a Commitment

by one_proud_hufflepuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Hunk makes a brief appearance, Idiots in Love, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Prince!Shiro, Shiro has two moms, Shiro's mothers, knight!keith, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_proud_hufflepuff/pseuds/one_proud_hufflepuff
Summary: Somewhere deep inside he knows with absolute certainty that Keith would never love Shiro the way Shiro loves Keith. Keith’s loyalty is to him and him alone but he shouldn’t expect anything more. He knows this.Because you see, the thing is - Shiro is a prince.And Keith?Keith is his knight.----------Or alternatively, 5 times Keith makes a promise to Shiro and 1 time Shiro makes a promise back.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 204
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	A Promise is a Commitment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/gifts).



> Happy Sheithlentines ils!
> 
> I wanted to write literally everything you requested but there was something about the Royal!Shiro/LoyalKnight!Keith that drew me in. I tried to fit as many things as I could (because like seriously I loved everything on your list) so I really hope you enjoy this and thank you for being so patient in waiting for me to post it! <3
> 
> This also somehow ended up halfway between Old English and something a little more current so I hope it works!

When Shiro is ten, he meets the love of his life. 

Well, it’s not something he knows at the time. He’s ten, after all, nothing more than a child despite the responsibilities thrust upon him even then. It takes him many confusing years to realize how he feels about his best friend and Shiro is particularly bad at noticing these types of things - in both himself and others.

(He doesn’t think it’s entirely his fault that he doesn’t recognize his own feelings for what they are until they practically explode out of him, as though the fact that he spent years and years packing it down tighter and tighter made it light up that much brighter when it finally caught a spark.)

Because nothing in his early years could have prepared him for a boy with raven hair and moon bright eyes, for such a small figure with larger than life determination and a drive that outlasts anyone Shiro would ever meet. Nothing could have prepared him for the loyalty and trust he was handed on a silver platter from day one. No lesson or training session or diplomatic meeting he was forced to sit in could have given him the skills to handle the emotions that rise in his chest everytime Shiro catches sight of him.

Nothing could have prepared him for Keith.

Shiro should count himself lucky and on most days he does. Keith is his best friend and Shiro gets to spend nearly every waking moment with him. They spar together, they eat together, they joke and laugh and play together. They grow up together.

They’re friends. The very best of friends.

Yet Shiro doesn’t realize - could never truly realize - just what Keith is to him until one day he turns around and Keith is all grown up, standing beside him as steady as the rising sun. There have been moments in the past where he wonders what would have happened if it wasn’t Keith who he chose to stand beside him but he loathes to dwell on it.

And yet… there are times that Shiro tries very hard not to think about, laying awake at night and tracing the lines of the ornate ceiling of his bedroom in an attempt to clear his mind, where he wonders what it would be like if the situation was anything other than what it was.

Somewhere deep inside he knows with absolute certainty that Keith would never love Shiro the way Shiro loves Keith. Keith’s loyalty is to him and him alone but he shouldn’t expect anything more. He knows this.

Because you see, the thing is - Shiro is a prince.

And Keith?

Keith is his knight.

\-----------

For as long as he can remember, Shiro has been told stories of the King’s Knights. It’s a tradition - something every single Shirogane for generations has done whether they were next in line for the throne or not.

His Mama loves to tell him tales of all the great rulers and their loyal knights - how no Shirogane has gone down in history without a King’s Knight by their side. It leaves him staring in wide eyed wonder, an awe that only a young child can manage to pull off. He wants it, wants to have a knight by his side and a crown on his head (but never before he’s ready, he wants his Mother to live for a long time yet).

To him, having a King’s Knight was like having his very own built in best friend and to someone who was an only child with no other friends to speak of this was very appealing. Whether she sees the childlike excitement for what it is or not, his Mama always assures him that his time will come. 

“But when Mama?” he asks. “When do I get to choose?” 

“Patience yields focus, Takashi,” she responds with a gentle smile and a hand stroking through his hair. “Now go to sleep, you have your own training in the morning.”

Because the thing about it is this; Shiro is the first Shirogane born in a long, long time. He doesn’t have any cousins or older siblings, no aunts or uncles or even grandparents now. His Mother no longer has a King’s Knight (which is not a subject he has been brave enough to ask about after his Mother got such a wistful look on her face the only time he dared bring it up) and his Mama married into the family. 

His Mother likes to tell him that it’s a decision only he can make and that it’s something that will change his life forever. She likes to tell him that nothing will prepare him for it and he’ll somehow just know who it should be, as easily as he knows how to breathe. 

Shiro doesn’t know how that works, exactly, but he’s excited to find out.

On the day of his birth of his tenth year he is led to the training clearing by his Mother and his Mama, a bounce in his step and pride tilting his head up. All ten years of his life have led to this moment and he cannot wait a second more. He’s about to embark on a journey that’s been a Shirogane tradition for generations and though his insides twist with anticipation he feels like he is more than ready.

The clearing is full of boys and girls around his age from around the kingdom. Many travel far and wide for a chance to become a King’s Knight - or even to be apprenticed as a Knight of the castle. Most will be sent home before the week is over though Shiro knows many will be back to try again next year.

They meet Ser Iverson at the edge of the training area and he forces himself to stand still and not fidget, just like his mothers taught him. He can be a respectable prince, can be calm and wait just a bit longer. Patience yields focus.

He does grow rather bored of the adults talking though and it doesn’t take much to be distracted by the activity around him. 

The other children seem to have divided themselves into groups, laughing and talking as though they know each other. And perhaps they do - they most likely live close together and traveled there together, Shiro can’t help but think sullenly. They seem like friends and Shiro can’t help the twinge of something deep in his belly when he sees how much fun they have together.

But then… something catches his eye. A boy younger than him with hair dark as night practices apart from the others, movements focused and fluid. And he is practicing - where most children in the clearing are too busy interacting with each other this boy is single mindedly focused on the task at hand. It’s as if he’s the only one in that clearing, running through his drills with an intensity Shiro can feel all the way across the courtyard.

He’s graceful for someone so young and is better than Shiro was at that age. Shiro kind of wants to spar with him, just to see how good he is.

Iverson sees where he’s looking and nods his head, directing everyone’s attention to where the boy is carefully walking through practice drills.

“Ah yes, that is Keith Kogane of House Marmora. He’s been doing that since he arrived earlier today. I must say, he is dedicated.”

“House Marmora you say?” his Mama asks, sounding impressed. She watches the boy move with renewed interest, a sharp look in her eye. “I was unaware that House Marmora had a child around Takashi’s age.”

“From his mother’s side, yes. He is unfortunately rather small though. I’m afraid there’s not much he will be able to do here. Not as a King’s Knight,” Iverson says gruffly, sounding regretful.

“A shame,” his Mother sighs. “House Marmora has always produced the most loyal and capable knights. But if you don’t think he’s a good candidate…”

The adults turn away to observe some of the other children, still talking quietly amongst themselves, but Shiro can’t take his eyes off the boy - Keith - across the yard. There’s something about him that Shiro is mesmerized by, something in the way he moves and the squint in his eyes that grasps his attention and holds like a moth to an open flame.

As he watches Keith attempts a complicated move Shiro’s seen one of the older knights perform and though he tries his hardest he stumbles and bumps into one of the other boys standing near him. It was a complete accident but Shiro can tell that the second boy does not agree with that assessment.

There’s a brief commotion that ends with Keith on the ground and the other boy standing over him, both slowly being surrounded by the surrounding group of children. He can’t hear what they’re saying from here but from the way Keith’s hands clench into fists before he pushes himself to his feet Shiro can tell it’s nothing nice.

Some instinct surges in him, raw and powerful. He doesn’t know this boy. He’s never met this boy before in his life. But there’s something that just… calls to him. Whether he sees another lonely soul or he just doesn’t want to see someone pushed around he doesn’t know. What he does know is he has to stop it.

He’s moving across the courtyard before he has a chance to think about it any more.

“-really think the prince is going to choose you? You’re so small I bet he won’t even see you.”

“Not to mention clumsy,” one of the girls sniggers. “Can’t even stand up without tripping over his own two feet.”

Shiro’s hand lands on the second boy’s shoulder and he whips around, arm swinging up on reflex. He ducks, releasing the boy and stumbling back while trying to shield himself just like Ser Iverson taught him to but -

But he didn’t need to because suddenly a small figure is standing in between him and the other boy, legs shoulder width apart and hand clasping the other boy’s wrist. Shiro blinks in shock and everything seems to freeze around them.

Keith is standing firmly in front of him. He looks angry, looks ready to fight, but Shiro can see the fine tremble in his shoulders.

“He’s done nothing to you,” Shiro says. Their attention leaves Keith and snaps to him. “Leave him alone.”

He can see the moment the other children realize just who he is, that click of understanding as they take in the fine tunic and circlet sitting on his head. Their eyes widen in horror as they stare at him. One of them jolts out of it to bow, head folding down and hands clasped behind their back, and the others break out of their shock enough to do the same. 

Keith turns his head just enough to look over his shoulder and for a second he looks confused. Then he too takes in the clothes and the circlet and he’s scrambling to turn around and bow to him properly.

“Your Highness!” the boy that almost hit him exclaims. “I’m so sorry! It - it was a reflex, I didn’t mean -”

“What’s going on over here!” 

Ser Iverson seems to finally have figured out that something has happened because he rushes over, his mothers in tow. He looks ready to tear into all of them and Shiro has been on the receiving end of one too many lectures to not wince. 

Even as he thinks that, even as Iverson starts to drag the story out of the surrounding group, Shiro’s mind strays. There’s something about the incident that tickles in the back of his head though, something about the look on Keith’s face when he saw that it was Shiro standing behind him. He had been… confused. Like he didn’t expect it to be him, like he expected one of the other children to have interrupted them.

Keith hadn’t known that it was Shiro he was protecting. He had moved on complete instinct, ready to shield him at a moment's notice. He didn’t protect Shiro because Shiro is a prince. He protected Shiro because Shiro was innocent.

And suddenly he just… knows. Knows as easily as breathing. As surely as the sun rises in the morning. As surely as the stars will come out at night.

Maybe his Mother was right after all.

“I choose him.”

Everyone freezes at the sound of his voice. Then they follow his arm all the way down to the boy he’s pointing at. His Mother takes a step forward but she doesn’t look upset, just confused.

“Takashi, honey there’s a process for this. We haven’t even started -“

“No Mother,” he says with all the conviction a ten year old can muster. “I choose him. I choose him to be my King’s Knight.”

It’s when he’s leaving, happy and content with his decision, that he feels a tug at his sleeve and he looks down to meet Keith’s eyes. He hastily lets go of Shiro’s sleeve and clasps his hands together, bowing his head formally.

“Prince Takashi I - um - I just wanted to say that I,” he takes a deep breath and whips his head up to stare Shiro directly in the eye. “I promise to do my best! I won’t let you down.”

Shiro blinks at him once before he feels the smile overtake his face. 

He knows deep in his heart that he made the right decision here.

Reaching forward to rest his hand on Keith’s shoulder and beam so hard his eyes crinkle, he says, “You can call me Shiro, Keith. And I think we’re going to be best friends.”  
\-------

Keith is twelve when he nearly fails his first test.

Shiro says nearly because Keith is awesome and smart and he is quick to find solutions to hard problems in the heat of the moment. It’s one of the things Shiro admires the most about him and it’s what will make him such a capable King’s Knight in the future. He’s good at what he does and Shiro knows that one mistake isn’t the end of the world.

Now if only Shiro could get everyone else to see what he sees. Including Keith himself.

Shiro’s spent the better part of the afternoon attempting to track Keith down though he knows the other boy hasn’t gone too far. He’s never strayed far enough from Shiro that he couldn’t appear within a moment's notice, a fact that lights a small flame in his chest anytime he thinks about it.

He finally finds him at the top of the west tower pacing back and forth, the way he does when he’s really agitated about something. Shiro wants to comfort him and though he’s learned many tricks throughout the few years they’ve spent by each other’s side he doesn’t know what will work best in this instance.

So he lets Keith pace and patiently waits for him to realize that Shiro is standing there watching him. It doesn’t take long - Keith has always had some sort of sense for when Shiro is nearby. 

“Shiro,” Keith says as he turns and catches sight of him, sounding surprised despite it all. “I - what are you doing here?”

“I came to find you,” he replies simply. “You were upset when you left earlier. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Keith’s mouth opens and closes ineffectually for a moment before he lets out a harsh breath and turns around so his back is facing Shiro. 

“I’m fine. You didn’t have to follow me up here.”

“You don’t look fine,” Shiro comments. He moves forward to rest a hand gently on Keith’s shoulder. “I know you’re upset about earlier but really, it’s not as bad as you think -“

“I messed up!” Keith snaps, whipping around in a flash and shrugging Shiro’s hand off his shoulder. His eyes are shining brightly and Shiro aches. “I messed up and you got hurt. How can I be expected to be your King’s Knight when I can’t even keep you safe in practice?”

Shiro sighs. This is what he was worried about the most when Keith disappeared after the tongue lashing he received from Ser Iverson. He had hoped Keith wouldn’t start to doubt himself over this and Shiro knows he needs to stop this line of thinking before it goes any further. 

“Just because you didn’t do so well today doesn’t mean you’re not good at this Keith. It was an accident. Besides,” he continues, gesturing down to himself, “I’m fine. It’s just a bruise - I’ve gotten way worse in my own training.”

Keith’s shoulders droop, just a little bit. He bites his bottom lip, tugging it in between his teeth as he stares a hole through the floor. “You’re a future King, Shiro. You need a Knight who is capable of keeping you safe.”

“Keith,” Shiro says patiently. “You are capable of keeping me safe. I trust you! You have nothing to prove to me.”

“You might believe that but if I can’t protect you then why would they keep me around?” Keith mutters.

Blood rushes in his ears, a sharp and unexpected anger filling him fast and hard.

“They won’t do that,” Shiro very nearly growls. Keith jumps, wide eyes trained on him. “I won’t let them. You’re my Knight, got it? I won’t let them send you away.”

He sees the way Keith continues to stare at him and his brief spike of anger fizzles out. He sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face before meeting Keith’s gaze head on and saying, “Keith, I chose you. And I would choose you again and again. Just because you made a mistake doesn’t mean I want you gone. Or that I’d let them take you away.”

It scares him, to think of his life without Keith standing right next to him. Keith has only been with him for a couple of years but already it feels like a lifetime. He can’t imagine a future without him standing over his shoulder, a comforting and solid presence. Shiro realizes then and there that he doesn’t want to rule if Keith isn’t there to stand with him.

“I still messed up,” Keith whispers but he no longer looks so close to the edge of something. “You still got hurt. What if next time it’s not fake? What if next time it’s real?”

“Don’t dwell on could have beens,” Shiro says softly. “It’s okay to make mistakes sometimes. Take this as a learning opportunity. You’re smart, Keith. And determined. And kind and loyal and talented. Don’t let this one thing define you.”

Keith looks more than slightly overwhelmed. The tears haven’t fallen but he reaches up to rub his eyes with his knuckles. 

“Besides,” Shiro says, smirk in place as he tries to lighten the mood. “You won’t be alone. I hear from my instructors that I’m not half bad at hand to hand combat.”

Keith laughs, the sound bright and loud in the air between them. Shiro feels a genuine smile curling on his face. 

“Now come on, it's about supper time. Chasing you around all afternoon has me starving.” Shiro stretches his arms above his head as he turns to lead the way down to the dining hall. 

“Shiro.”

Shiro turns to look at Keith and his breath catches in his throat at the look on his face. A fierce look dominates his visage, determined and sure. He looks like he’s ready to take on an entire army and Shiro knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would win. 

“One day,” Keith promises, swears to the heavens and all who will listen, “I will be strong enough to protect you. I promise.”  
\---------

Keith is the one who notices that something is wrong. 

After it’s all said and done, after the panic and the fear, he will be hailed a hero, a savior. Someone Shiro knew would be able to raise to any occasion. He will finally be seen the way Shiro sees him, beautiful and loyal and good.

But stuck here in his room at this very moment and listening to the muffled voices sound through the door, Shiro hopes, prays, that his friend will notice something is wrong. 

“What’s going on here? A King’s Knight is not barred from the prince’s room.”

“I’m sorry,” a voice, high and nasally, says, “but His Highness doesn’t wish to have visitors right now. In fact, he specifically said to keep even you from entering.” 

A brief silence.

“I see,” he hears slowly, hesitantly. “Then please tell him that I’ll be back later this afternoon.”

His heart sinks in his chest. He wants to cry out, to reassure him that Shiro would never lock him out like this. Keith is the one and only person that Shiro would never try to hide from. He thought Keith knew this.

Though maybe Shiro shouldn’t be so harsh. There’s no way Keith could have known that somewhere in the castle the Queen and Queen Consort were being held captive. There’s no way he could have known that the guards stationed at his room were in on the attempted coup. There’s no way he could have known that at that very moment Shiro was listening frantically just on the other side of his bedroom door with a hand clamped over his mouth.

And yet, just when they think he walks away, just when the man in his room raises a jagged knife high with a manic grin, just when Shiro renews his struggles and pulls and pulls and pulls -

Keith comes bursting through the door and hell truly hath no fury. He’s a whirlwind the man standing over him wasn’t expecting and it shows in the surprise on his face. In less than half a second Keith has scanned the room, taken in the scene before him, and is propelling himself forward to hack and slash at his would-be murderer with such precision Shiro is more than slightly amazed.

The man falls to the ground and Keith is left panting. Shiro must let out some noise because Keith whips around, eyes wide and fierce. 

“Are you okay?”

He is - a little beat up, a little bruised from his own struggles with the man but okay nonetheless. Keith stumbles towards him and Shiro finds himself suddenly pulled firmly against Keith’s chest, one arm snaking to cradle the back of his head and the other drawing around his shoulders.

“You’re alright,” he says, seeming to reassure himself. His arms are steady but his voice shakes. “You’re okay. You’re alright. I’m here. I’m right here.”

“I’m sorry,” he gasps, heart ready to beat out of his chest. “I’d never shut you out like that. Never, I’d never -” 

“Shh,” Keith hushes. His arms tighten around him. “I know. I know you wouldn’t.”

The palace guards find them like this and rush them to somewhere safe. Keith stays by his side the entire time, one hand grasping his sword and the other clenched in the back of Shiro’s shirt as he ushers him forward. Shiro can take care of himself, has been training to fight since he was younger than Keith when he met him. But something... settles in him at the firm hand on his back.

His Mother and his Mama are safe though his Mother is badly injured. It’s up to his Mama to step in as Queen Consort and she does it with a gracefulness Shiro admires deeply. He knows she’s hurting because he is too.

“Just until you are old enough to rule,” Mama says, reaching forward to cup his cheek gently

“Or until Mother is better,” he says stubbornly.

“Or until Mother is better,” she agrees, smiling sadly.

Everytime he sees her after that she seems worn thin. His Mama has long since mastered the art of carrying herself in court and Shiro’s sure that the only people that notice is him and his Mother. His Mother, who Shiro sees very rarely as she tries to overcome her injuries.

It falls to Shiro to watch over his Mama for now. He just wished he knew how to do a better job of it.

Keith takes to sticking by his side at all hours of the day. Well, he did that before but now Shiro is never by himself. It’s as if the whole thing has lit a new fire of determination under Keith, ensuring that Shiro is safe and within his sight at all times. They even sleep in the same room now instead of the adjoining rooms they’ve had since Keith was chosen as his King’s Knight.

Shiro honestly… doesn’t mind. He doesn’t want to say it but he’s more shaken than he likes to admit, even to Keith. He finds himself laying awake at night, trying not to toss and turn and keep Keith up because he doesn’t want to keep him awake too, doesn’t want to be stuck in this cycle of thoughts, doesn’t want -

In an effort to quell the rising tide of emotions that he strictly does not want to think about, he keeps a steady stream of conversation going, filling the gaps of silence with words that he doesn’t even know the meaning of anymore. It works for the most part - he has a lot of things he can talk about to keep the giant bear in the room at bay. 

Most people let him talk. Most people don’t interrupt. Most don’t question how he’s doing - he’s doing fine, has even been fulfilling his duties as crowned prince.

But when he says most -

“Mama says trade with Altea has been going well recently. I was able to sit in on the last meeting with their representative and I really think the new trade routes we’re drawing out will work so much better for everyone -”

“Shiro.”

“-and I know what you’re thinking, we’ve already got a good setup so why change it? Well, it was Princess Allura’s idea actually. I know you remember her, she visited not too long ago and apparently -”

“Shiro.”

They’re walking in the gardens when Shiro stops mid-sentence, mouth open and hand gesticulating wildly, at the tone in Keith’s voice. He sounds so.

Sad.

“You don’t have to act like everything’s okay,” Keith says gently. “Not with me. I promise, you’re safe here.”

The with me is implied but Shiro hears it all the same. He can’t help the way his eyes immediately well with tears, mouth slowly snapping shut. 

He’s been strong up until this moment, putting on a brave face for his Mother and his Mama and the advisors and the members of court and - and -

Someone broke into his room. Someone tried to kill him. Someone tried to kill his Mother and his Mama. 

Someone almost succeeded.

He feels like a kid, lost and alone and scared. But Keith - he doesn’t have to pretend with Keith. 

So he lets the tears fall. He lets Keith pull him into an embrace and clings like the world will end if he lets go. He lets his best friend hold him together and he just breathes.

He will always pinpoint this as the moment he truly fell in love, even if he doesn’t realize it for years to come.  
\----------

Shiro does eventually realize his feelings for what they are but it takes him a long, long time. Too long, he would say. He should have realized from the start what that twisting feeling in his gut was, why his heart sped up when Keith was near, why he felt the need to always touch him.

He doesn’t say anything. Keith is his best friend and his King’s Knight. No matter what happens or who he marries, they will spend the rest of their lives by each other's side, Keith always over his right shoulder. Besides, if Shiro were to confess he knows Keith would accept out of some misplaced sense of loyalty. He can’t allow his friend to do that.

So he sits on his tongue. He keeps quiet. And he smiles through the pain every time he looks at the other man.

It’s not like he hasn’t noticed that Keith has grown. No longer that tiny boy Shiro once knew he was now full of lithe muscle and a quiet confidence. He’s beautiful. So incredibly beautiful. 

Shiro is so proud of him.

It’s the day of the annual summer solstice tournament and Shiro is sitting with his mothers as they watch the finals for the sword fighting competition below. Keith is a contestant and he moves with an elegant grace that most could only hope to achieve. He twirls and ducks, leaps and rolls. He’s perfect.

He wins of course. Shiro expected nothing less. He deserves it after everything he’s done to get to this point, the late nights and the steady presence and the hard work. And now everybody can see that.

He’s so happy for his friend. Who would have thought the scrawny boy all those years ago would one day end up here?

The answer is Shiro did. Shiro always knew he had it in him. He just needed time to grow.

He’s currently scouting the tournament grounds for Keith and wondering what they’ll be doing for the rest of the day. Perhaps Shiro can convince him to celebrate his win with the sweet apples he saw at the stall near the stables? They’re Keith’s favorite, he knows, and he wonders if Keith would blush his pretty red blush when Shiro presents one to him, if he’d stutter his thanks before attacking it in the intense way he does all things, if Shiro would be permitted to reach up and tuck his hair behind his ear, if -

Shiro turns a corner and he can feel the way his entire body freezes when he sees Keith standing with another knight, hair tousled and sweat slicked from the helmet he has sitting under one arm. He’s smiling, an exhilarated grin that lights up his eyes and smooths his brow. Shiro could stare at him for hours, would stare at him for hours if it wasn’t for the way the other knight draws his attention.

He’s… handsome, Shiro supposes offhandedly. He looks strong and Shiro bets that under all the armor he’s wearing he’s sturdy and well defined. Shiro doesn’t recognize him and he’s made a point to learn the names of all the palace guards so he must be newly knighted.

He didn’t know Keith had friends outside of him and he instantly feels ashamed over the thought. So what if people think Keith is amazing? He is and he deserves for everyone to know it.

Then the man leans closer, smirk turning into something more knowing, and his breath stutters in his chest.

Oh.

There’s nothing against a King’s Knight from… taking a lover. They would never be able to live a normal life of marriage but what happened behind closed doors and between hushed whispers of handmaidens would be ignored by the higher court. It was frowned upon of course - a King’s Knight was supposed to live and breath for none but the one they were sworn to - but in the end both the Knight and lover knew that.

Keith had never shown interest in taking a lover before though Shiro has never asked. Has he been holding Keith back all these years? Is this something that Keith wants that he’s never known about? Does Keith not think that Shiro would allow it, that he wouldn’t report Keith over it?

Does Keith not trust him?

The thought doesn’t make Shiro feel good. At all. 

He feels his feet move of their own accord. He should stop himself. He shouldn’t do this. He’s going to regret this.

Keith’s face lights up when he catches sight of him. “Shiro! There you are! I was just talking to Ser Garrett about the tournament.”

“Prince Takashi!” the knight says, bowing. “It’s so good to see you here! I was just telling Keith that he did such a fine job today! He’s truly grown up, don’t you think?”

Then he reaches out and lays a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

Shiro sees red.

“I believe that is His Highness,” the to you is silent but there nonetheless. “I know you have only recently been knighted but you should learn to use the proper form of address if you wish to remain in service of the crown, Ser Garrett.”

It takes him a moment to realize that venomous statement came from his own mouth.

The friendly smile freezes on Ser Garrett’s face and is replaced by a look of absolute horror. Keith too is staring at him but the look on his face is not one of fear. Rather, Keith looks taken aback, as though he doesn’t know who he is looking at and doesn’t wish to find out. 

Shiro hates that he is the cause of it.

“Forgive me,” he says, voice echoing in his ears. “I - I don’t know what came over me. I have to -”

Never let it be said that Shiro isn’t a coward when it comes to personal matters. He can spend all day debating with foreign dignitaries but this - he turns tail and runs.

Keith finds him hiding in the west tower that afternoon. Shiro wants to say he is surprised (and he is in a way, he didn’t think Keith would come looking for him after that pitiful display earlier) but if he truly wanted to stay away from Keith he wouldn’t have picked the west tower to hide out in.

Neither of them say anything as Keith settles in next to him, watching as the sun begins to set. It truly is beautiful, reds and golds blending into a majestic purple. The purple matches Keith’s eyes and in any other circumstance he would love to just sit here with his best friend and watch as the stars come out.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Keith asks, voice low.

Shiro hesitates.

“You don’t have to,” Keith says, sensing his reluctance. “You know I won’t make you. But if something is bothering you, you know you can trust me.”

Shiro does know. Oh, does he know. That more than anything has him opening his mouth to speak.

“I… forget sometimes, that you were thrown into this so young. It’s the whole point of having King’s Knights I know - they want us to form bonds when we’re young. But - but what if you grow up and one day you realize that that’s not what you really want?”

He doesn’t realize how that sounds until he feels Keith tense beside him. He looks shocked, like Shiro struck him across the face. Shiro flushes and rushes to reassure him, figuratively tripping over himself in the process.

“No! No, that’s not what I - I didn’t mean it like that. I’ve never regretted choosing you Keith.”

Keith’s shoulders come down but he still looks slightly dazed.

“Then what did you mean?” he asks tentatively.

Shiro takes a deep breath and goes for it.

“Would you tell me if there is something you wanted outside of being my Knight?”

“What could I possibly want outside of being your Knight?” Keith asks, head tilted to the side in confusion. 

Shiro sputters. 

“I just - I don’t know? If something came along and it was something you wanted I would support you, you know? Even if the - erm - council wouldn’t approve, I wouldn’t say anything. I just want you to be happy,” Shiro finishes, voice tapering off into something small and weak.

Keith takes in his flushed face, his fidgeting, the way he acted earlier and seems to draw some conclusion. Shiro can see a million emotions flutter across Keith’s face before it settles on something soft and sweet. Gentle.

“Shiro.” Shiro’s breath catches at the tone of his voice. “Years ago you chose me. I promise, there will never come a time when I won’t choose you back.”

And for now, looking up as the sun finally sets and the stars come out, Shiro believes him.  
\--------

It’s weeks after this incident that he finds himself alone with his Mama, a rare moment of free time that they capitalize on by having tea. It’s something they used to do together when Shiro was young though they haven’t been able to do it in what seems like forever. They sit in the garden together and it’s peaceful and light and Shiro hadn’t realized just how much he missed this until he had it again.

They catch up, his Mama asking questions about the lessons he’s nearly done with for good and if he’s had the chance to take Black out riding recently and how Keith has been, it’s really been too long since she’s seen him last. He reluctantly tells her about the incident with Ser Garrett if only so she doesn’t hear it from someone else. Shiro had apologized to him after and the other man had taken it in stride, waving away his apology and smiling as they talked. 

Mama doesn’t seem surprised to hear he nearly attacked one of the knights. Nor does she seem all that upset. In fact, she just has a knowing smile on her face as she watches him explain himself.

“You know,” Mama says calmly when he’s finished, “you’re not the first Shirogane to fall in love with their King’s Knight.”

Shiro splutters, something halfway between confusion and denial because he always thought he had at least been subtle in his affection for Keith and to put it so bluntly -

“Oh please Takashi,” his Mama scoffs, waving a hand in the air dismissively. The sun glints off the ring on her finger merrily. “I’m your mother. Besides, I think the only person who hasn’t realized is Keith himself.”

He wants to protest. He wants to deny it. But suddenly… he’s tired of pretending he’s not madly, desperately in love with Keith.

“Oh, don’t look so put out! It’s not a bad thing, to be in love. You should be happy! That boy loves you with his entire heart and soul. Your Mother and I have been planning the wedding for years.”

Shiro goes through so many emotions in that moment, slipping right past embarrassment to apprehension to land on something like disbelief. Keith doesn’t love him like that. Sure he loves Shiro but… but like a brother. Like a best friend. Like a Knight. 

Not like a lover. Not the way Shiro loves him.

Shiro bites his lip. “I don’t - I just - I can't say anything,” he settles on lamely. 

“And why not?” His Mama sounds almost offended, as though she can’t think of a single reason for Shiro to be holding back. “I’d like to see you married sometime in this century and you both clearly love each other. Your Mother and I approve if that’s what you are worried about.”

Well, he’s come this far. 

“I don’t want him to marry me because he feels like he has to,” Shiro whispers, trembling. 

His Mama sighs and suddenly she looks every one of her years.

“Takashi, I love your Mother very much. But I was not born royalty.”

His Mama must see his confused look at the complete non sequitur - he knows that his mothers fell in love and that his Mama married into the Shirogane family. It’s never been a secret. And he realized a long time ago that his Mama doesn’t come from royal lineage, that she doesn’t have the blood of a Princess or a Lady of the court but it’s never been stated so bluntly. His mothers love each other and that’s what matters.

“Takashi,” she says gently, leaning forward to rest her hand over his. She gives it a light squeeze. “I was your Mother’s King’s Knight.”

Everything narrows down to that moment and he can only gape at her in shock. His entire worldview shifts, realigning into something he never expected. 

Yet thinking back… certain things he always overlooked make sense. His Mama always told him stories of the King’s Knights growing up even though she married into the family. She had been there ready to help the day he made his own choice. And she was there the day his Mother was injured in the attempted coup - he remembers how devastated she was after. 

“I… didn’t know,” he says softly.

“It’s not - we didn’t actively hide it from you,” Mama says warily. “I just always thought that if we outright said it you’d feel… pressured into doing the same. Into feeling the same. For awhile after your Mother got hurt, I thought you knew.”

“No, I never knew,” Shiro tells her but his mind is all the way across the garden to the training grounds where a man waits for him. 

His Mama sees how distracted he is and changes the subject. Though now that he knows he can’t shake the thought that if he wanted it, if he truly wanted it, there was a possibility he could have Keith. He could hold him and love him and rule with him just like his mothers. 

It’s not until they’re leaving that his Mama brings it up again with a parting comment. 

“I know you’re scared, Takashi. Believe me, it wasn’t simple for your Mother and I. But I can promise you one thing,” she says seriously. “He will not forgive you if you make this decision for him.”

Over the next few days he can’t help but dwell on what his Mama told him. It tumbles around in his head, echoing in quiet moments when he has nothing else to allow his mind to focus on. More than once he finds himself distracted and it earns him many concerned looks, mostly from Keith. 

“You've been distracted recently,” Keith observes when he yet again has Shiro pinned to the ground. They’re out in the training grounds sparring and usually Shiro can focus enough to not get side tracked by the way Keith’s body presses against his own. He has no such luck today - Shiro blushes red, both at the position and at Keith’s comment.

“I’m not,” he protests weakly. Keith only raises an eyebrow at him.

“I know you better than that,” Keith replies as he slowly helps Shiro stand up. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s going on or are you going to sit on it for the rest of the day?”

And that’s the thing isn’t it? He knew Keith would notice something was off with him eventually. He’s never been good at hiding things from his friend, except his feelings for him apparently. Keith has always noticed when something was bothering him and he’s always done his best to make Shiro feel better. 

He will not forgive you if you make this decision for him. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” Shiro begins slowly, hesitantly. “About… well you see, Mama has been telling me that it’s time I think about marriage.”

Keith stops moving for a moment, hand hovering over Shiro’s shoulder. His hand clenches and pulls back, face a blank mask. For someone who is usually such an open book it’s a marked change. 

“I see. Well, I can help you find somebody. I’m sure there are tons of princes out there -”

“I don’t want another prince.”

Keith’s brows furrow. “But I thought -”

“I am,” Shiro interrupts quickly. As much as he likes Princess Allura, he can’t see himself marrying her.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I want to marry because it’s the person I want to be with,” Shiro says firmly. “I look at my mothers and I see how they work so well together. I want to trust that person with everything I am. I want to love them. And I just… don’t think I’m going to find that in any prince I come across.”

Keith’s eyes soften though Shiro can still see something buried deep. As though Keith thinks that Shiro is going to fall in love with anyone other than him. As though Shiro would choose anyone over him. As though Shiro is going to meet someone else and decide to rule with them instead. 

And suddenly he can’t stand the thought of Keith not knowing how much Shiro adores him, how much Shiro needs him, how much Shiro loves him. Keith deserves to know he’s irreplaceable and special. He’s blurting it out before he even has a chance to think any further than that. 

“Keith, I love you.”

Everything freezes.

“You what?” Keith asks, breathless. He looks completely and utterly stunned. 

Shiro twitches. Clears his throat. Opens his mouth and repeats, “I love you.” 

When Keith still doesn’t respond and continues to stare at him like Shiro just ran him over with his carriage, he starts to babble. “I mean I - I’ve loved you for a long time. You’re smart and dedicated and beautiful. You’ve gone above and beyond the normal duties of a King’s Knight. I look behind me and you’re always there, ready to defend me. You’ve always been by my side. How could I - how could I not?” he finishes weakly.

Shiro is alarmed to see tears running down Keith’s cheeks and something in his chest just drops. He hastily tries to backtrack. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up. It’s fine! It’s fine. We can just pretend this never happened and -”

He’s cut off by Keith flying at him and he doesn’t even try to defend himself, knows he deserves whatever is coming to him -

He’s stunned into stillness when Keith kisses him.

It’s not very good. Shiro wasn’t expecting it and Keith came in with all the force and subtlety of a wild boar. Their noses smash together and their teeth clack painfully. Shiro’s never kissed anyone before and he would have known if Keith had. But…

It’s Keith.

When Keith goes to pull back, no doubt troubled by Shiro’s lack of reciprocity, Shiro makes a small noise deep in his throat and reels him back in. 

The second time is much better. If he ever doubted that Keith loves Shiro the way Shiro loves Keith, it’s washed away by this kiss. Keith is passionate and loving, years worth of something packed into those few moments. Without Keith even saying anything, Shiro knows. 

“Shiro,” Keith says when they break apart, pressing his forehead to Shiro’s own. “I love you too.”

“You promise?” Shiro asks, attempting to be cheeky but sounding way too desperate to even his own ears. He just… he has to be sure. 

“I promise,” Keith breathes. He looks radiant, smile stretching across his face and eyes shining brighter than Shiro has ever seen before. 

Shiro can’t help but kiss him again.  
————

The day of their wedding dawns bright and clear. 

Shiro always knew that one day he would be married. When you’re royalty, when you’re next in line for the throne, it’s a necessity. It was always something looming in his future and though he knew his mothers wouldn’t force him into a loveless marriage, he knew he’d do what it took to serve his future kingdom. 

If you’d have told Shiro years ago that he’d be marrying the love of his life who also loved him back, well.

Lets just say he wouldn’t have believed you. 

And yet here they are, ready to start the ceremony and Shiro absolutely can’t sit still. Just on the other side of those doors is his best friend dressed in the most regal attire, in his soon to be husband’s family colors, his hair braided with the most beautiful flowers that can be found, a smile on his face and ready to pledge himself to Shiro forever. 

It’s daunting. It’s exciting. It’s everything he could ever want.

The doors open and Shiro strides through, long cape flowing behind him. The cathedral is full of people, visiting dignitaries and Lords and Ladies alike. As he strides across the floor to the altar, he looks up and catches sight of Keith, his breath immediately escaping him in a whoosh as tears spring to his eyes. 

Shiro thought he was prepared to see Keith in his wedding attire. But one look at his soon to be husband is devastating. 

Shiro’s always thought the rich purple and black that make up his family colors suited Keith well. He’s seen him in his armor and on the very rare occasion that he forgoes it for formal attire when they are hosting events in the castle. The colors do everything to bring out the brilliance of his eyes and the shininess of his hair. 

But this? This is more than he ever could have imagined. Keith’s robes fit him well, accenting the shape of his broad shoulders. His normal attire is bulkier but this show’s off the slimness of his waist and Shiro can’t help but notice that he could probably wrap both hands around and they’d touch on either side. 

He was right to guess that his hair would be braided and it falls over one shoulder. Flowers are woven in, white and bright and pure, a beautiful contrast to his silky smooth hair. Shiro can’t wait to help him take them out.

Keith is breathtaking. And all his.

“Hi,” Shiro breathes as he clasps Keith’s hands in his own when they both reach the altar. 

“Hi,” Keith replies, smile absolutely blinding on his face. Shiro loves him so, so much. 

He looks out at the crowd and sees his Mother and his Mama in the front row, hands clasped and proud smiles lighting up their faces. There are tears running down his Mother’s face. His Mama gives him a wink and pulls his Mother to rest on her shoulder. 

And when Shiro slides the ring onto Keith’s finger he just smiles and smiles and smiles and says, “I promise to love you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Shiro POV and I enjoyed it a lot!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
